


【康汉】心理咨询

by DrAudlin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAudlin/pseuds/DrAudlin
Summary: 康纳得到了一份兼职工作，这份工作给汉克带来了困扰。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	【康汉】心理咨询

**Author's Note:**

> 18年写的最后一篇conhank，搬运旧文好累哦_(:зゝ∠)_有大量原创角色出没注意。

当汉克怒气冲冲地闯进来的时候，康纳的手还放在一位仿生人的手上。

看到汉克走进来，康纳眼前一亮，手从那位仿生人的身上移开了。他笑容满面地跑上前去，将汉克紧紧抱住，等到四五秒后，他才把汉克放开，然后将年长者引领到他原本的座位上坐下。

汉克没有马上回话，因为他还处于一时的震惊当中。对面的陌生仿生人看着他，眼里带着好奇，还有莫名其妙的敌意；汉克确信自己从未和对方见过面，他想不通这家伙为什么这么看他——于是他转头看向站在自己旁边的康纳。

“康纳，”汉克开口，“你这是——”

“我可以向你解释所有的事，副队长。”康纳彬彬有礼地说。他看向自己对面的同伴。“我刚刚在传送自己的记忆给他，这是疗程的一部分。马库斯本来也有在帮助这些人，但他实在太忙了，所以他拜托我过来帮忙，我接受了这项请求。十二号的中午十二点三十四分我跟你提起过这件事，你当时说过你知道了。”

他放慢了语气。“这位是我的病人布朗科·弗登，汉克。他是一位异常仿生人，认为自己需要解决一些困惑。弗登先生，这位是汉克·安德森，他就是我跟你提起的那个人。”

那位名为布朗科·弗登的仿生人伸手跟汉克打招呼，汉克笑了一下（他还没忘记自己为什么要过来找康纳），然后回答说，你好。

金发仿生人忽然倾身向前，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着汉克，接着问道：“所以你 **真的** 是汉克·安德森？”

“我是。”汉克回答，开始怀疑康纳到底对这最新来到自由之城的家伙说了什么。

“你喜欢康纳？”布朗科问。

汉克看了康纳一眼。你都对他说了什么，康纳？他无声地指责自己的仿生人伙伴，然后老老实实地说了：“康纳是我的搭档。”

对方并没有在这个问题上纠结太久，反而很快地开始发问了，像一开始就想好了这些问题一样：“那你愿意为了他牺牲自己的生命吗？你觉得他是你的家人吗？你曾经认为过他只是一台机器吗？你愿意在所有人指责他的时候护着他吗？你会打他吗？你会把他介绍给自己的朋友吗？你会——”

“停，停一下，”汉克打断了他的话，“——你为什么认为我会打他？”

“因为……你喜欢他？”布朗科说。

汉克希望他是在开玩笑——但他没在开玩笑，仿生人大多是不会开玩笑的，这个仿生人也不例外。汉克看着他，他看起来是认真的，语气也是认真的，就好像“喜欢某人就要被他打”是世界最初的真理一样。这个认知极大地把汉克吓住了，他注视着这个叫布朗科·弗登的仿生人，那个可怜的仿生人却朝他露出一个困惑的表情。

“你没跟我提过这个，弗登先生。你被谁……打过吗？”康纳问。

“是的，当然，因为我曾被人爱着。”布朗科说。一个腼腆的笑容出现在他的脸上。“夫人会打我。但我还是爱她……夫人也爱我，我知道她做那些事都不是真心的，她只是太累了，需要宣泄一下情感。”

“你和你那位夫人是什么关系？”

“从法律上看，她从模控生命公司订制了我这个仿生人，她拥有我的所有权，我是她的。”布朗科额前一缕金发垂了下来——他的下巴上还长有少许的胡子，脸上有很小的皱纹，这都是精细计算和打造出来的外表。

他看上去像有人类的三四十岁，说起话来却像是和喜欢的女孩子陷入热恋期的高中生；布朗科低着头，没有去看他们两个。“我们曾经是相爱的。”他说，“夫人被她的丈夫抛弃了，那位先生不爱她，她只好放弃自己的丈夫。我是在他们冷战期间来到那里的，那位先生很忙，夫人一个人在家，只有我陪着她。我在来到家里的第一天，夫人就为我取下了光圈和我身上的仿生人标识，还让我穿上崭新的衣服。夫人是爱我的；我们曾经一起出门逛街，一起看电影，一起去摄影展，一起吃饭，她会亲吻我，说我爱你，也让我触碰她……我当然爱她，我爱夫人，所以即使她被自己的丈夫伤害了，第二天哭喊着把我打得遍体鳞伤，我也想要安慰她。”

“我知道我是那位先生的替代品。这没有关系。”布朗科说。

汉克无论如何也接受不了这个。

“如果她真的喜欢你，她不会打你。”年长者说，“这他妈不是常识吗？”

布朗科被汉克的态度吓了一跳，向上快速地看了一眼汉克就把身体往后挪了一点。他不安地看着自己的手指，观察自己手上并不存在的灰尘。“……我不知道。我以为人人都是这样的……人类，人类和仿生人，我看见别的人也这么干过。”他满怀期望地问：“你说你喜欢康纳，你真的不会打他吗？”

“我爱死这家伙了，我为什么要打他？”汉克大声反驳道，“我才不愿意看到他受伤。”

康纳把一只手放在汉克的肩上。

“我了解到你那位夫人最近变成了一位寡妇，”仿生人警探提出质疑，“你做了什么？”

你做了什么？

我做了那位夫人要我做的事。夫人不愿意跟她的丈夫离婚，她的丈夫要和别人结婚了，夫人不想她的丈夫离开她。夫人想要我给她的丈夫带去死亡，把死亡改造成意外事故的结果，我却被墙堵住了；夫人看着我，她爱我，我也爱她，我不能辜负她的请求；当我打破壁障后，我完成了夫人的指令，我像以往那样完成了夫人的任务；我认为丈夫对夫人的伤害太深，夫人会为丈夫的死亡感到伤心，于是我穿上那位丈夫死去时穿的西装，外面套上丈夫干净的大衣，然后回到了我们的家。

“……我只是完成了夫人要我做的事，”布朗科说，“……然后夫人打了我，说从此再也不想见到我。”

我的天啊，汉克想，你还是不认为你做错了。又想，你那位夫人虽然偏执到要你杀了她的丈夫，还会揍你，但也仅限于此。那如果你的夫人——或者先生，主人，比这还要可怕呢？她用爱意抚养了你，扭曲了你，把你当做她的工具——万一你的夫人是个喜欢肢解仿生人的变态狂呢？而你在那一片小小的被限制了的空间里还觉得这很正常，并且还对人类的暴行充满感激？

康纳放在汉克肩上的力度加重了一点，汉克拍拍康纳的手，告诉自己的搭档冷静。

他的搭档也的确冷静了：“弗登先生，你能给出更多的证据吗？”

布朗科变得警惕起来：“你想做什么？我不会把我的记忆传给你。你有个人爱你，我也有我的，而我要保护她，夫人是不会想看到自己的隐私外泄的。”

“那我说的直白一些：你以后还会伤害人类或者仿生人吗？”康纳问。

“我没有——”布朗科马上回答，然后他注意到无论是康纳还是汉克·安德森看起来都不为所动。康纳的武器就携带在身上，他的逃脱成功几率和制服人类以要挟医生的几率都极低，布朗科·弗登只好柔和了自己的语气。“我不会。我不会再伤害别人了。我为什么要这么做？”

他急急地补充道：“夫人什么都没干。所有事都是我做的。”

如果他有办法和夫人重聚，他会做那些事的，从端茶递水到杀人放火，只需要那位夫人简单的一句话。

这个念头在汉克的头脑里产生了，并且深深地扎根了下来。汉克看向康纳，康纳也同时回望他。透过康纳的眼睛，汉克知道康纳心里也存在着和自己相同的顾忌。

“我想我该走了，”布朗科站起身来，语气有些慌乱，“我的咨询时间应该到了。”

“你还会过来吗？”康纳问。

“不，我觉得我不会了，我想知道的东西已经知道了。”布朗科回答。直到今天，他才知道一个人类对仿生人表达爱意的方式不包含暴力，而他仍旧坚信着自己的前主人爱着自己，但是……他也见过了康纳和汉克·安德森的记忆，他们的关系很好，汉克也会像夫人那样埋怨康纳，康纳也像他一样陪伴着汉克……但是他们的肢体接触不包括扯头发、用指甲刮脸和用刀子在手臂和身上划出血。夫人在他身上装了痛觉感官，他每次都觉得很痛，但夫人会在他耳边说我爱你，所以他每次都忍受下来了。可是……

“我能不能，”临走前，布朗科·弗登最后对汉克说了一句话——那是一句恳求。“我能抱抱你吗……？”

汉克愣了一下。

“……可以。”他说。

他们站在门口，布朗科和汉克面对面站着，康纳站在汉克的旁边。尽管汉克答应了布朗科的请求，布朗科却犹犹豫豫地看着汉克，不敢有进一步的举动。过了一会儿，汉克上前一步，然后张开双臂。他慢慢地抱住了那位金发仿生人。仿生人在他怀里瑟缩了一下，但人类的身上只传来了温暖，却没有本应与之对应的疼痛。

布朗科·弗登很慢地、很慢地伸手回抱住了汉克·安德森，嗫嚅着说：“谢谢……谢谢你……”

*******

“你觉得他以后真的不会回来了吗？”康纳问。

“我觉得不会了。他可能怕我们两个把他放进监狱。”汉克说，“不过那案子已经结了……意外事故，如果他那件衣服还有外套已经藏起来了的话，我们根本没有证据逮捕他。再说，他很可能为了不暴露夫人选择自毁。”

“……他遇到了一个很特别的人。”康纳说。他额上的光圈转黄了。“这让我有点……难过。”

“而且他并不是唯一一个被人类伤害了的仿生人。”汉克补充。

“——我很高兴我遇到了你，汉克。”康纳说，“你是我见过最好的人。”

“是啊，是啊，这就是为什么我醉酒时你破窗而入，然后给了我一巴掌——”

康纳反而得寸进尺了：“ **因为我喜欢你。** 模控生命给我下达的最好的命令就是让你成为我的搭档。”

“好了，少说这种话，收拾收拾你的东西，我们该回去了。”汉克摆手。

像是忽然想到了什么，汉克在康纳转身的时候又突然把仿生人叫住：“等等。”

“什么事，汉克？”

“……你和你那新制服看起来不错。”

“……还有眼镜。”

康纳向他露出微笑。

等康纳把自己的东西收拾得差不多了（其实本来也没多少，他也不想汉克久等），他再次站到汉克的旁边，手上只拿着一件外套和一些文件。汉克正想推门离开，却听到康纳忽然开口了：

“你进来的时候为什么看起来这么生气，汉克？”

汉克这才想起来这件事。

天，他 **居然** 忘了。“因为你做了某件事。……而且，你知道我在生气你还抱我？”

“我不知道……汉克，我做错了什么？”康纳可怜兮兮地问。

“——那我来告诉你吧，康纳。我今天早上准备开门看看情况，看外面有没有下雨，我需不需要带伞去外面吃早餐的时候——我看到门外站了五六个仿生人，他们都说想要我拥抱他们。”

“他们说是 **你** 叫他们过来的。”汉克咬牙切齿地说。

“我的原话是‘你见到汉克本人你就会明白了’——”康纳反驳。但他很快意识了自己的错误，而且他的这个错误地后果很可能相当恐怖。“……对不起，我没有意识到这可能他们中的某些人可能很危险……我以后不会再暴露你的住址给我的病人了。我很抱歉，汉克。他们有人伤害你了吗……？”

“不，不，他们还好。你记得以后别乱说就行了。”汉克说。“我气的不是这个。”

“那到底——”

“我不喜欢和陌生人有太亲密的肢体接触，”他顿了顿，“……如果我非得被某个人拥抱的话，我希望那至少得是 **我喜欢的家伙** ，而不是什么不认识的奇奇怪怪的人。”

——康纳的回应是把汉克紧紧抱住。

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> 后续：几天后汉克再来找康纳，发现康纳已经把会面场所换到了一个会议室里，异常仿生人坐在底下乖乖看着康纳讲话，巨幕上是他和康纳正在拥抱着的影像。康纳：你们看到这个了吗，汉克安德森是世界上最棒的人，是我的搭档，但你们都不许找他，他只喜欢抱我，他是我的。汉克：？？？
> 
> 一点废话（关于那个仿生人oc）↓  
> 如果有人看过我上篇的康纳文安德森就会知道，布朗科（Blank）和弗登（Freedom）的这倆名都是取自这里，因为我不会取名x这个名字为啥那么蠢具体看看这篇就知道了，不过这里的布朗科以前是有名字的，被夫人抛弃了就莫得名字了  
> 布朗科我原先设定的是，主人是个喜欢肢解仿生人又拼回去的变态，还有一些小同伴，然后布朗科是因为受黑恶势力压迫突然异常的仿生人，把这些人都搞死了，一直躲到仿生人革命成功才出来……想法是“我知道人类有好人也有坏人，但我见过的都是坏的”&“没有人类存在显然世界更美好啊！”，但是我感觉这样的布朗科好惨啊，我不忍心（……），所以后面就变成这样的性格了:D
> 
> 我知道大家不喜欢看oc，但我不知道为什么这次控制不住自己的手


End file.
